Unexplainable Reasons
by silverstorm93
Summary: DMHG read to find out....
1. A Secret Bond

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter One**

**Secret Bonds**

It was hard. _Why? Why do I get so affected? WHY?_

A seventh year was crying; she had brown bushy, curly hair; sitting near the window watching the rain trickling down slowly. It was like it had been synchronized. The thunder roared. Lightning filed the sky. Then the rain again. Her emotions were mixed; she was angry, confused and sad. She felt as if someone has been sucking the life out of her. She wanted to scream.

_Why?_

She was one of the brightest witches of her age. If you had ever met her, you would think she was very carefree and that the only problems for her would be either battling Voldemort or for not being able to answer a question in an exam.

But everybody was wrong.

She was troubled. Each day would be a living hell. Insults, misunderstandings and torture. As everyone knew, she was part of the golden trio. Composed of the scar-headed-boy-who-lived-prophecy-hero-dude Hary Potter, the red headed Ronald Weasley and her: Ms. Know-it-all. But nobody could understand her. Not even bloody Hary or Ron.

_The weather goes with my emotions…._

She couldn't possibly like the prat. Everyone knew they were even more than enemies. But there was a part of her, seeing that there was more to those cold grey meaningless eyes. She could tell that he was misunderstood. Just like her. But he had never let her get the chance to really understand and get to know him. All she knew was that he was lonely. His expressions were blank. Aside from the smirk on his face which replaced his smile. He _never_ smiled.

_I wonder how his smile looks like._

Each day, she would be insulted by this same particular person. She's been kicked by this person. He haunts her in her thoughts and dreams. It would be a daily ritual for him and her. Since it happened all most every second, every body assumed it didn't hurt her… but it did

_He calls me mudblood always. Insults and tortures me daily, but why does he have to? Specially now, during THIS time! Doesn't he realize that carrying the burden of someone's death is heavy enough? Why does it have to be him to ruin my life?_

She didn't know why but she wanted to be with him and to be there for him. And she never gave up achieving this. She wanted to understand and be a part of him. But this seemed more than impossible.

_But…_

_We do share something..._

_A bond….._

_That's hidden from the rest of the world…_

_A secret bond…..._

Her name was Hermione Granger.

Rage spread through his nerves His heart pounded so hard, he could feel it hit his chest. _I did it again! Why the bloody hell did I do it?#_

A tall blonde young man with grey eyes went stomping through the Slytherin common room. One of his ears were red, due to the punch he received from scar head after insulting…no… torturing the mudbl- Granger .

_ARGHHH!_

Thunder filled his ears while the lightning blinded his eyes.

He was like the weather; he could be very calm yet outrageous at times and was almost unpredictable.

Slamming the door behind him marching straight up to his bed. He had just agonized _again_ the one and only person he knew that understands him….

_How can she be so pathetically stupid!_

Every one knew him and portrayed him as the perfect example for a Slytherin. He was mean, possessed pureblood, despised mudbloods, and adored power…

_No… I'm the one stupid …it's not her… it's me… ME! _

At least that's what everybody thought.

Her parents had died in a fire, and instead of comforting her, he worsened her pain. Creating even deeper scars in her heart. The pain he caused was nothing anyone could imagine. Soon he realizes that insulting her and her family of being fifthly mudbloods and saying her parents got what they deserve was not the smartest thing to do. In fact, it was bloody stupid of him to do so.

And he stormed away. Leaving her to bleed with agony, sadness and anger.

_Why the bloody hell should I regret calling her a mudblood!. She is one anyway!_

When he sees her staring at him, and then catches himself staring back at her, getting caught in each other's deed gaze, he realizes she knows. She knows that he is lonely and misunderstood. And he does not like keeping this burden and secret all to him self. He wishes he could talk about this with some one….

But there was no one.

Not even his own bloody parents understood him. The "scar head" would have even understood him better than them. But there was still hope. He knew that Hermione could, and a part of him really wanted her to. He needed her for a reason.

_Yes. She is a mudblood…_

_But I need her…_

_To be with me…_

_We share something…_

_A secret bond…._

His name was Draco Malfoy.

A/N: yeah, I know it's short. I hope you like it. Please review. And... ummm.. This is only the 1st chapter... I'll update it sooner or later but as of now, I can't... I have a bloody exam to study for. _Stay Tuned…_ hehe 


	2. A Series of Dreams

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 2**

**A Series of Dreams**

It happened just moments ago; the death of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

How did they die?

A fire.

Caused by what?

A simple candle; a candle that was meant to brighten up the lives of others; to give heat, as the candle wick burns and the wax melts slowly; it did not mean to harm any soul; yet it took the lives of defenseless, innocent muggles who had no idea of what the simple little candle could bring.

Hermione dreamt.

Fire surrounded her. It was destroying her home. Creeping through every room, putting an end to everything in it's path. It was mirthless and treacherous.

She could hear scream; a scream of a helpless woman: crying, struggling, burning. It was a scream of pain, bewilderment, fear and anxiousness. The scream belonged to her mother, burning in the fire, lying beside her dead father. Every second, the life creeps out of the defenseless woman. Nearly dead, her spirit to live gives up and leaves Hermione… all alone…. In the dark.

"NOOOO!"

Hermione woke up. She could feel her sweat trickle down her face. She had just realized she has been screaming all through her sleep. She forgot about what her dream was about.

All she knew was that the pain she felt, was not ordinary. And so was her dream.

She could remember feeling fire scorching her skin. She felt that the dream was really real. She could really feel pain creeping through her body. She was tired.

She blinked. Her eyes grew weary.

And then….

She fell on her back. Falling back into her deep sleep.

She felt coldness.

Darkness surrounded her.

She was all alone.

Suddenly, a light emerged. A tall figure far away, she could see that it was walking towards her.

As it goes nearer, it's features shown more clearly. It was tall. Closer and closer it came. Silver eyes gleamed. A confused pout was found across the figures face.

Realizing who the figure had belonged to, she froze. Just standing there, speechless. Mixed emotions took over her.

Just then, the lips of the figure began to move. Slowly, a word came out of it's mouth which struck Hermione. The word was SORRY.

It was the figure of Draco Malfoy..


	3. On the Verge of Repentance

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 3**

**On the Verge of Repentance**

Yes, he did regret it.

He regretted every single moment of his ruddy life.

He regretted having bloody damn self centered, "evil" parents.

He regretted his being in Slytherin.

He regretted being known as the prat; the antagonist in the story.

But what he regretted most of all was torturing a girl so innocent, the one person in his damn life, nice enough to care about him and as well as to understand him.

Because even he did not understand himself.

He sat in front of the fire place.

Staring at the fire vanquishing the wood slowly; crackling, burning; giving him warmth.

His thoughts were trying to escape the scenario between him and the girl earlier that evening.

But it couldn't.

His conscience has been excruciating him ever since. Thus, leaving him awake until 5:00 am.

_I hurt her…_

_Again…_

_And this time it…._

_It crossed the line…_

_Those tears escaping from the depth of her hazel eyes…_

_It…. it showed more than agony…_

_And to think that I caused those tears…_

_Those tears of hatred and pure sorrow._

_WHAT HAVE I DONE!#_

_I should…._

And from that moment, he knew what he was suppose to do. He would wait till the sun rose. Although, he was not sure how exactly does one repent.

Light shined upon his pale and weary face. Then heat followed. It took more than ten seconds for him to realize that it was morning.

"_Draco"_

"_Draco"_

"_DRACO!"_

" GAH! What the hell do you want from me Parkinson?"

"You slept on the couch?"

" And its none of your ruddy business so shut the hell up!"

" Just so you know Draco, its one min. before Potions."

"Oh, crap!"

In the great hall, he sat in the Slytherin table looking for her.

He saw the scar head follwed by a red head. And at the back of the jolly boys was Hermione.

Draco observed.

Hermione's eyes were still full of sadness. Her head bent low, and her face symbolized agony.

Not a word passing from her pale pink lips.

Minutes passed and she stood up from the table. She said something to Harry and Ron and raced for the exit of the Great Hall.

As soon he saw her leaving, he stood up (clumsily knocking out a goblet) and headed in her direction.

He followed her; trying to keep up with her.

_Where is she go-_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

He was startled by the fear and madness of her voice.

"HAVE YOU FOU FOLLOWED ME TO INSULT ME AGAIN? TO TORTURE ME AGAIN? LAST NIGHT WAS ENOUGH. JUST SO YOU KNOW, MY LIFE IS HARD AS IT IS, AND CLEARLY, YOUR MAKING IT EVEN MORE THAN HELL!"

" Hermione about last night…"

"WHAT!"

" I just want to let you know I'm sorry."

And he walked away. He knew that was enough and that he did what he was supposed to do.

A/N: Hehe… I hope you like it…. And, thank you to who ever gave me a review… Please review this one too. Ummm…. That's all…


	4. Confrontations

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontations**

As soon as those words of apology passed his lips, she just stood there. Awed and confused with what she just heard; yet happy. Very happy.

Confusion struck Hermione. Draco's footsteps echoed through the hallway. Guilt, finally escaping his soul though sorrow remained trapped in him.

"Draco…"

Hermione called; a tear of pure gaiety yet confusion dropping from her hazel eyes; a gentle sob escaped from her lips.

_Don't turn back Draco, You did what your suppose to do. Keep walking._

Draco continued to walk away from her. But his agony and desire to be with her increased as he took each step.

"Draco, please."

Though she felt eternal joy inside her heart, she wanted more. She wanted to hear the voice of Draco again. She loved the way she felt when the word sorry passed his lips. It was neither cold or meaningless. It was spoken with gentleness and care. And definitely, she wanted more of that. Much more of that.

_Just keep walking. Don't show any sign of weakness._

Draco tried to resist the temptation to run back to the crying Gryffindor. He was not weak and he didn't plan to fall for her pleas. He decided to walk away. His Slytherin side telling him he had shown enough remorse.

The distance between the Blonde and the Brunette was about ten meters. Draco, just walking away.

_Draco, please turn back. I want to talk to you. Your apology, is it real?_

"Your really sorry?"

_How dare she deny my apology! I bloody apologized! Isn't that enough!#_

_Control your anger Draco; control.._

And that did it. He marched straight back to the crying girl.

" HERMIONE! I am sorry! I'm sorry for my crappines! I'm sorry for being such an arse! Do you think I enjoy being the school's ruddiest prat! Do you think I like having a death eater as a father? Do you think my life is perfect! After seventh year, I'll be a bloody death eater! I'll be serving Voldemort! I'll be a murderer! I don't enjoy the whispers and looks of terror as I walk pass the other student! People hate me! They fear me! And worse, they blame me for my bloody father's faults! I'm not like him and I will never be! And when I say sorry I mean it! And for your information, your not the only one who's life is hell!'

_Oh crud. Did I just say that.._

"Draco…."

She was startled by the outburst of Draco. But not surprised with what he said. As mentioned, she knew.

"I know. I know, I see it in your eyes. Your lonely, your misunderstood. You and I both know it. Though your expressions are blank, I can feel it. All you want and what I also happen to want is somebody to understand. Everybody deserves to be loved. Yes, and it is unfair for people to judge you with out getting to know you. I should know. The same things happen to me."

Her face was drenched in tears of self pitty. Se has never told anyone of how she really felt. True, she was miserable. And to let it all out was a relief yet it hurt.

" People see me as just a buck tooth-mad-bushy-haired-smart person. They tease me. As said by almost everyone, if it weren't for my friendship with Harry, I'd be helpless . Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. Of cores Harry and Ron deny this, but truth be told, it's obvious. I'm alone in this world. Alone, drowning in this wretched sea of torture; alone in the darkness. The only people I could turn to for comfort were my parents. But they are gone now."

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was a wreck. Draco stood across her, feeling more than sorrow for her. She spoke those words of secrecy and truth. Words that opened Draco's eyes that she too shared the agony he felt. He didn't know what to say.

" Enough about me. Clearly, Im done for. But that won't ever stop me from becoming who I want to be. Both of us should learn that optimism can be found even in the worst of times. And I've realized that. I have. And now I… I want to help you."

Silence passed between them. Not a single word escaping from their lips. Both, waiting for either of them to say something. Both reflecting on the current happenings. Thinking, wondering…..

Then Draco decided to break the silence.

"And I….. want you to."

He pulled Hermione in to a tight embrace. Hermione, tucked with in the warmth of his arms. Slowly, he place a soft simple kiss on her lips. Simple yet wonderful.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin stood there. Both completely confused yet comforted on the recent events. A light of flickered in each of their agonized souls. Their faith, strengthening, and their problems, vanquishing.

"I want you to, help me Hermione. Make me a better person. Help me pass these days of pure sorrow, lonesome. Help me make more meaning to my life. Be…. Be a part of me"

"I will Draco. I promise I will. No matter what."

A/N: This chapter is short, sorry but I promise to make to next chapter longer. Just so you guys know, I'm a short chapter person.


	5. The Beginning of Everything

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning of Everything**

Both, wrapped around each other's arms. Warmth spreading through their frail bodies. No longer meek but strong.

"Draco…."

And that sixty-second moment of pure merriment broke off.

"There is still hope…."

"For what?"

"A better life?"

"Of cores there is Hermione. That, I can guarantee; but we'll be needing.."

"Each other's help…"

" No. Even much more than that."

"Then what?"

"Each other's….

" love Hermione."

And he planted another soft kiss upon her fragile lips.

"Love..'

" Dra-"

"Hermione!" squealed Ron.

_Damn it ya Weasly- ARSE?#_

" Me and Harry have been looking all over for you! Where the in the bloody hell have you been? I thought you said you were heading back to the common room since you couldn't take the occasional glances of Malfoy'."

"Ron…"

" Speaking of Malfoy, what is HE doing here.. Harry, mate! I found her."

The running footsteps of Harry echoed through the silence ( which Ron broke.).

" There you are! What happened? And, why is Malfoy here? Guess he wants another punch eh?"

" Shut up Potter ya fuckwit!"

And Draco stormed away.. Very angry with the hero and the sidekick, yet very happy, because he knew that he could begin a whole new life; a better one; with her love.. But would it really happen? Would Hermione really give him her help and, maybe give him what he asked for? That he didn't know.

Back at the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio sat among the couches, enjoying the pleasurable warmth of the crackling fire place. Ron (as usual) stuffing his mouth with any food his hands made contact with; Harry, polishing his Firebolt and Hermione stayed in deep silence.

" Oi Hermione! You haven't exactly told us what Malfoy was doing with ya?" grumbled Ron due to the large amount of pumpkin pastries stuffed in his mouth.

She didn't answer. Her thoughts were deeply distracted by what had happened earlier that evening.

_Did he actually want my help? My love?_

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Harry, waiting for her reply. "Look, I know your grieving about your parent's death. We are really sorry for you. I know it's hard. Just remember that me and Ron are always here for you."

_But he kissed me. He did want me. He also under stood. And those words he spoke, he is sad. Imagine, to have never been loved by your parents. And to loose your parents: simply barbaric. _

A tear drop escaped from her brown eyes. She was again haunted by the death of her parents.

"Hermione. Please don't cry."

"Harry, I… I think I'll be heading to bed now." She sniffed.

She quickly made her way to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories. But stopped.

"Thank you for you comforting me."

And for once, Harry and Ron have made them selves useful.

Neither did the Gryffindor or the Slytherin sleep that evening. Both submerged in their thoughts of the past, the present and the future. Neither knew that concavity and depression awaited them. But at the same time, both will unfold the mystery of their destiny to be with each other and to discover the true love they hold with in them. How? When? Why? It is unexplainable.

The Past: The lies, the backstabbing, the agony and the loneliness is what both Draco and Hermione were longing to escape. In the depth of both of their hearts, both desired for each other's friendship. Not knowing that this might lead to and what it will bring. But both determined to be with and be part of each other; And to finally find eternal exhilaration in their life of depression.

The Present: Those words that has been spoken by both earlier, the feelings that they're feeling and the jumbled emotions taking over them was more than confusing. Happiness, bewilderment, sorrow; it all came in a sudden shock. Though, a light of pure warmth flickered in their hearts. The light that will soon lead them to the tender passion, awaiting them in the end of the dark tunnel.

The Future: What will become of the budding friendship of the 2 different worlds? Will what they've been wishing for finally be found? Or will the storm of anguish take over their lives once more? None of them knew. They decided that the truth will eventually unfold when the time comes.

A/N: hehe…. I know it's kind of too serious. Oh, and I'm really sorry that it's short. I'm just a beginner so I don't really know to much. I really spend a lot of time writing and reading DHr fics. Please, PLEASE, please review………. I really want to know if my work is all crud or if it's ok. Oh, thank you again SOOOO much to those who reviewed. But sadly, I only have 3 reviews. And one for each chapter only. WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Please also put any suggestions and comments in your reviews. Thank 'yall soo much and please keep reading and reviewing: )


	6. Good Teacher Great Student

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 6**

**Good Teacher; Great Student**

Hermione sat near the window sill, watching the sun peeping slowly behind the mountains. She had two purple bags below her eyes due to the fact that she found no sleep during last night. She yawned.

_It's a new day._

She stretched her arms above her and gave a great big sigh.

_I wonder if he has forgotten last night._

She headed to the girl's bathroom and went directly in front of the nearest mirror. Her hair was a wreck. She begun to brush her hair slowly, trying to untangle her thick curls.

_Probably he has…_

"OUCH!"

She stared at her brush looking at all the dark brown strands of her hair caught in the bristles of the brush. She brushes her hair to hard.

_Or maybe he hasn't_

Draco woke up. He let out a loud sigh. He couldn't believe what happened last night. He felt such… happiness, merriment and surprisingly, love when he patted a kiss on Hermione's smooth pink lips. It was so simple yet it felt wonderful. He wanted more of that feeling. He wondered how this budding relationship would survive and last. Was it just too impossible to be true? That he didn't know.

_I kissed a mudblood and it felt, amazing. But how?_

_The feel of her beautiful gaze on me is just so warm, like a blanket sheltering me from the cold snow._

_Her soft pale lips; her deep hazel eyes; The fragrance of the soft scent of lavender from her long chocolate hair; She's perfect._

_Am I'm being too weak? Is this is all a mistake?_

_No, it's not. It shouldn't be. It just can't._

_I need her._

Hermione sat in the library alone. Her thoughts were buried in the book she was reading. She wasn't aware that a pair of 2 silver eyes were watching her; observing her every movement. She turned to the next page of the book.

_The "Praiserario" charm is an advance and very difficult type of magic. Once the charm is cast on a person, he will be invisible to the naked eyes of humans. Cats and owls though can see through this concealment charm. Concentration and focus is needed for this spell. The witch or wizard performing this spell has to clear his or her mind before executing it. The spell is only temporary and lasts for about a maximum of an hour depending on the way it was cast. This charm can be also performed on animals, plants and other objects. It is a useful spell and is being used by many witches and wizards around the world._

Hermione closed the book. She had been attempting to cast the spell for about 17 times.

She cleared her throat' emptied her thoughts and whispered "_Praiserario" _and a beam of blue light hit her quill.But nothing happened. She sighed in exasperation.

"Perhaps I can help." A low voiced proposed.

Hermione bolted up straight when she heard his voice. She didn't know why but she was very delighted to find out the voice belonged to Draco.

"Um…. Sure. I've been practicing it for a bloody long time and I can't get the ruddy spell." Hermione responded in a hushed voice.

"I know." He chuckled. "I've been watching you actually."

Hermione blushed. She felt so awkward being with Draco alone in deep silence. And to be accepting help from him too regarding education.

Draco took the seat next to her and took out his wand from the inside of his robes. "It's the way your pronouncing it and also the wand movement." He took the feather from Hermione's hand.

Once their hands made contact, his heart rattled nervously. Her hand was so soft and smooth. It was warm and once his skin touched hers, he felt merriment spread through his body. He felt like he wanted to hold it forever and never let go. While these thoughts passed through his mind, he wasn't aware that a few minuets had already flew by and that he was staring at his and Hermione's hands with such expression.

"Um,.. Draco." Hermione said in confusion.

"OH! Umm… Sorry, got distracted." Draco replied in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "So as I was saying, your suppose to pronounce the spell like this 'Pray-se-rar-yo'. Make sure you stress the E and R's. And as for the wand movement, you have to move your wrist slightly upward and flick it down sharply on the object you want to cast the charm on." He said coolly, taking his hand in hers and moving it.

"Can I see you try?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. She said clearly "_Praiserario!"; _pronouncing it the way Draco told her. The blue light exited from the tip of her wand and struck the quill. At that very instant, the feather vanished.

Hermione let out a small smile. She did it!

"You're a very good teacher." She commented. "You're a great student." Draco responded.

They both just stared at each other smiling.

Hermione took that opportunity to observe Draco's dashing features. His hair looked so silky and Hermione tried to resist from running her fingers through those silvery blonde strands. His eyes were not as stormy and cold as they usually looked like. They were warm and comforting. Compared to the 1st years of Hermione in Hogwarts, Draco has certainly changed. He was not as pale and not as scrawny. He had a toned body. He was really tall and handsome. He was easy to fall for and very gorgeous. And what Hermione was extremely happy about is the way his lips curved upwards. Draco Malfoy was actually smiling.

"Your smiling." Hermione announced. She sounded so happy and relieved.

"I am. Because of you." And as Draco said that, he leaned forward to a point that his face and Hermione's face was so close to each other that their noses were touching each other.

"I really mean what I said last night Hermione." He whispered while tucking in a stray curl behind Hermione's ear. Hermione said nothing verbally but Draco could see the message through her hazel eyes.

His lips touched hers. This time, he captured her in a more heated kiss. Draco's hands wrapped around her waist, making the kiss deeper. Hermione hung her arms over his neck. Hermione parted her lips to breathe and Draco took this an opportunity to create an even more passionate kiss. His tongue snaked in side her mouth making Hermione gasp. Their tongues made contact and started to battle heatedly. Draco's hands moved from Hermione's waist to her brown chocolate hair and he ran his long finger through it softly. His tongue continued to dance with hers. Exploring her mouth. Hermione moved her hands to his abdomen; feeling the slight curves of his muscles. Both were caught up in the moment forgetting that reality existed. They continued their kiss of tender passion. No one wanted the kiss to end. Both felt genial. No trace of sorrow from the past were found with in them. Butterflies flew rapidly in both of their stomachs. They felt anxious yet calm; confused yet happy.

Draco broke the kiss. He looked longingly in to those brown eyes of beauty.

"You make me happy Hermione." And he place a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione leaned and cuddled on his chest. Draco enveloped her inside his arms tightly. Both were lost in each other's embrace. Hermione let out a joyful sigh. She could feel Draco's heart hit her. He softly place his chin on top of her hair. "Thank you."

A/N: That was hard! I had no idea how to describe a kiss! I didn't even know I could! I had to read a million fics before I could get the idea and finish this chapter. Maybe for the rest of you ,it would have been easy but not for me! As you guyz know, I'm only a beginner. Hehehehehe! I'm kinda naïve about the kissy-kissy stuffies and the "passion" thing. Hehe! Wish me guyz luck for my future fics! I know I have to get use to it somehow…. Oh well! Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeee REVIEW! And try to promote this story to your fwends if they read D/Hr fics coz I only have a few readers! PLEASE with chocolate and sugar and ice cream and all those stuff that's fattening but good on the top! Thanks a lot 2 those who reviewed in the past! You made me sooooooooooooo happy! Oh yeah! Happy Christmas to 'yal! It will kinda take a while before I update the next chapter since I'll be going on a cruise for the whole Christmas! WEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEE! Thanks again: )


	7. The Shortterm Fairytale

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 7**

**The Short-term Fairytale **

_When I'm trapped in the grip of his arms,_

_The sorrow with in me vanishes;_

_The heat of happiness spreads through my body;_

_Vanquishing the blistering coldness away._

_Time comes to a halt and I escape from reality._

_Living a dream with him by my side._

_Impossible though, it may seem._

_But I don't regret._

_I dream for the impossible _

_And wish for the unwanted._

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor just sat there in the library trapped in each other's embrace; No trace of regret or anguish. They loved the emotions taking over them. The past meant nothing; the 2 different worlds collided and a fragile bond of was formed.

The link of their bodies broke as each pulled away from each other's grip. They gazed in to each other's eyes. The grey meeting the hazel. Each stared into each other with such joy and comfort. This feeling was foreign to them but they anticipated it so much.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's rosy cheek then used his other hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ears. "Your beautiful." He whispered.

Hermione blushed at the complement creating an even deeper shade of scarlet on her cheeks.

Draco admired her humility and the way her face changed color into a dark shade of red. She was simply gorgeous. "Why are you blushing? Do not be embarrassed by the truth Hermione. I should be the one ashamed. I have been blind to your true colors for the past years. I have made a false judgment. You are truly beautiful. The most beautiful person in the planet."

Hermione could do nothing in reply but smile. It felt good actually to smile again since her lips were always curved in to a frown ever since the death of her parents.

Hermione reached up and smoothened his hair back in to place. She let out a soft bewildered sigh. "Why is it that you have the ability to turn my world of pitch blackness in to a world full of light and colors? How can your mere touch make my heart rattle? Why does the tone of your voice seem to persuade my soul that you can turn all forms of lachrymose and dejection disappear forever? What- "

Draco gently placed his fingers on her soft lips followed by a soft kiss on her forehead. "As much I love to answer the questions of an inquisitive mind, I would like you to answer your own questions. May I state to you an unknown fact that I fell the exact same way about you and that my case is even worse. But may you also keep in mind that love does not have to have a reason nor an explanation for it to be felt."

No words escaped Hermione's lips but it remained a smile. He manipulated with the buttons of her heart with ease and knew exactly which strings to pull. She gazed adoringly in to those pools of grey. Draco as of that moment was all she ever needed.

The comfortable silence was broken when Draco stood up and grabbed his books from the table. "I'm so sorry but it's best that I be going. I have Prefect Patrol tonight and McGonagall will murder me if I miss one more. She'll start threatening me again about taking away my prefect's badge and expelling me and that I use my title as a Prefect abusively (which I do). But if you need more help in-"

Hermione stood up and tip-toed to meet his gaze. "I understand that clearly Mr. Malfoy. Run along. I wouldn't want you to be missing another patrol. And may I remind you that you are serving detention with me here to tutor this pathetic and dimwitted girl in her charms. Same place, same time." She said, mocking the serious tone of McGonagall.

Draco grinned and let out a small chuckle in return. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He practically ran to the door and opened it but before closing it behind him he said "And I believe that your judgment of the girl having trouble with complex charms is wrong. She is not pathetic or dimwitted."

He closed the door shut and after walking a few steps away from the library he whispered to him self "She's amazing".

8888888888

Harry noticed the sudden change of Hermione's behavior. She was taking the death of her parents better than he expected.

Ever since her return from the library on the Friday after her parent's death, she has been all giddy and happy; not that he didn't want her to be happy. He was just surprised at the sudden recover of Hermione from her emotional and excruciating state.

Having known Hermione for the past 6 years, it was a well known fact that Hermione was very sensitive about everything. And what he hated is that she would always find something to mope about, even in times when felicity is abundant. He knew that all friends have their flaws and that he shouldn't be vexatious and irritated with her and as a friend, he should try to cope with it and be there for her.

Once the knowledge of the end of existence of Hermione's parents, Harry knew that he was to be prepared for the continuous flow of tears that would be streaming down her cheeks. He knew how much love Hermione and her parents had shared through out the years. He expected that Hermione would be in a state of forlorn and agony for weeks. He promised him self that he would prove him self a great friend to Hermione and Step 1 ended up with Malfoy and his red ear. (which Harry was definitely proud off).

But the unexpected came the night after Hermione's study session. She entered the Dormitories with a huge grin on her face which was most awkward. Of course, Harry trying to be the greatest friend and all, interrogated Hermione on what caused her to be so mirthful at that particular present time. Hermione, being the stubborn witch as she is, did not give a single hint to Harry.

Harry was not the type of 'que sera sera' person. He was determined to find out what was behind the smiles of Hermione. Was she trying to be strong or was there something she was just hiding from Harry?

That was about to be discovered by Golden Boy.

8888888888

The tutoring sessions of Draco and Hermione continued every Friday nights before Draco's Prefect Patrols.

At some sessions there would be hand-holding; at others, gazing with such exhilaration; and ever so rarely, the intertwining of tongues and meeting of the lips. But which ever way Hermione and Draco spent their Friday evenings together, both always left the room flooded with books and silence with elatedness and joy.

When they were alone together, time freezes and nothing in the world matters anymore. No one else exists. No more obstacles to cross. No more tears to shed. No more dilemmas to solve. Nothing but the two souls in the shadows of the towering book shelves.

Only one emotion was present in their hearts which rarely visited them in the past. Happiness.

There was no theoretical explanation to this mystery. Even both of them had no idea how this (use-to-be) unfamiliar sentiment or feeling finally found their souls. But they didn't care. All that mattered was each other's company. Each other's touch. Each other's love.

It would have been wonderful to report that they continued to live this Fairy tale and that they lived a happily ever after. But then, there would be no story. So I shall go on.

8888888888

He ran his fingers through her soft curly hair as he sucked on her collar bone. Hermione intertwined their legs, leaving them tangled. He placed his lips once again to meet hers. He kissed with such passion yet with gentleness and care. Hermione's hands snaked underneath his robes and around his abdominal area. Draco cupped her face in between his hands and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and attacked each other furiously but not to the extent of either of them getting hurt. Draco enveloped Hermione in his arms with such comfort. Hermione broke the kiss as she leaned backward to stare at Draco.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to persuade him self that he was in a nightmare and that he would soon wake up. But it was all too real. Hermione was kissing Malfoy and it seemed to him that she enjoyed it. He moved the book on the shelf more to the right to get a clearer view. It was definitely Malfoy with Hermione there.

He was furious with her. _How could she? How could she do this to me? Ron? EVERYBODY! That little whore! Did she think that making out with Malfoy would take away all her problems? She's smarter than that? How could she turn her back on us? How- ARGGHHHHH! _

The school bell chimed which indicated that it was 10 minuets till the curfew and that Draco should be starting his Patrolling.

Draco began to tidy up and gather his quills and parchment from the top of the table. He straightened his robes and ran his fingers through his hair. Before leaving he quickly patted a kiss on Hermione's nose and whispered "Bye."

As soon as Hermione heard the door click close, she stood up and was about to exit the library until she heard a very familiar voice from behind call her.

"So, when did you plan on telling your best friends about your fairytale with Prince Malfoy-Bastard the Worst?"

A/N: pfffftt….pftttttt…. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Thanks : )


	8. A Bond is Formed A Bond Breaks

**Unexplainable Reasons**

**Chapter 8**

**A Bond is Formed; A Bond Breaks**

_Love…_

_a blessing and yet a curse._

_An emotion so complex…_

_And comes to one's heart at will.._

_With the power to make you whole.._

_To make it seem as if nothing mattered anymore.._

_An escape from reality,_

_the key to your happiness._

_When first felt,_

_everything seems so foreign and strange._

_But when it stays in the depth of your heart,_

_protecting you and giving you warmth,_

_everything seems wonderful_

_and joy embraces your soul._

_But what happens when everything goes wrong?_

_It is fatal._

88888888

Harry's mind was spinning around in circles. He could still not accept the encounter with his best friend and Malfoy. He felt his blood boil and the atmosphere of the room became very tense.

He clenched his fist and his emerald eyes sent her death glares from across the room.

"Hermione." He said calmly yet sternly with an air of disgust, anger and confusion.

"Hermione." He called once again.

Hermione's body shivered in fright and her once crimson and rosy cheeks flushed pale. She felt cold and lost. She didn't want to face her friend but she had to.

Slowly, she turned around and stared into Harry's green eyes. At once, she knew that he was mad which made her feel more uncomfortable.

Unable to take it any longer, she broke their gaze and her head was sent downcast. She tried to choke back her tears but it was a very pitiful attempt. Before she knew it, a bittersweet tear trickled down her face and she was forced to let out a small sob.

Harry's heart felt a twinge of regret and sympathy but his mind told him that compassion won't solve anything.

"Hermione, why did you do something you know you'd be ashamed to tell us?"

No answer came back so Harry continued to talk.

"Ron and I are your best friends. You know that. We'll love you no matter what. We'll be there for you always and accept you for who you are. But in all friendships, there are boundaries Hermione. You knew that Ron and I would never bare such a thing as you and Malfoy. Why did you do it?"

"Hermione, answer me. Did he lure you or anything? Was it an attempt to try and forget the death of your parents? Hermione, do you think that your parents would be happy with-'

Harry was cut short when Hermione bolted her head at the mention of her parents.

"Don't you dare mention anything about my parents. Who are you to judge and make their decision about Draco! You don't even know him!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Oh, so you're saying that I don't know anything about the conniving, pretentious snake? I've known him for bloody six years! And so have you! Year after year, all he'd do is try to find a way to make our lives miserable! Ever since day 1! Don't tell me that you haven't realized that Hermione! You're the one who doesn't know him! Well news flash! He's a Slytherin! He's Lucius Malfoy's son! A soon-to-be Death Eater! A mirthless, evil devil and I'm sure that he feels NOTHING for you!"

Hermione felt as if Harry took her heart and smashed it against the wall. _How dare him! _

"SHUT UP! I know him better than his "so-called-friends" do! I know what's behind that mask! His future was planed for him ever since the day of his birth! He was raised to be the way he is! He's a puppet on strings! Never has he felt the love our parents gave us! Do you think it's his fault that his parents are the way they are! Do you think he is looking forward to serving Voldemort! If you do, you're bloody damn wrong! He is just misunderstood! All he needs is someone to be there and help him!"

"So what you're trying to tell US, US referring to Ron and I who've been there for you ever since our first days in Hogwarts, is that you're willing to give up our friendship to be with Malfoy!"

"Well, if you see that way, then yes. If you're true friends you'd understand! You'd accept him! But you don't! You just don't trust what you can't explain! Sorry Wonder Boy but you can't have everything your way just because a hero of such great importance! If only you'd have an-'

Harry's coarse and stubby hand swiftly struck Hermione against her cheek, leaving a pale bruise behind.

"How dare you call me that Granger! I also had a future planned for me ever since my birth! I also don't enjoy all the sacrifices and things I have to do! Because of this bloody scar on my head, I have to live up to everyone's expectations and be the hero I'm supposed to be! I thought you, out of all people will see that there's more to me than this scar on my head! You're nothing but a lie!"

Hermione was still, crying on the floor. He struck her. Her best friend struck her.

"Well, you're wrong! I've cared for you but the only appreciation I get from you is when I live up to all your expectations and your requests! I never abandoned you in your time of need! But, if you see me as one big fat lie, clearly…. This friendship is over." she croaked.

And with that, Hermione briskly walked out of the library with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Yes, with love come many sacrifices.

A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter. Well, I'm never happy with any of my chapters. I'm scared it won't live up to your standards. Well, that's up to you to decide and judge my fic. So.. REVIEW! Oh pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeezzzzzzz! C'mon! For me! Oh and the italicized thingy at the start has something to do with the next chapter too! Kinda like a hint. Have any guesses? Just a reminder, when Hermione said that 'the only appreciation I get from you is when I live up to all your expectations and your requests!' she means that Harry is kinda never happy with her unless she helps him with Home Work, the Triwizard Tasks or something like that. Most of the time he is just plain annoyed with her. Thanks for reading and keep on reading! Luv 'ya!


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello! I won't be updating this fic for a looong time. (sorry) it's currently under re-writing.. hehe. please be patient and wait until I post the revised version soon. I'm not satisfied with it. I mean, I am nbut it's kinda strange that there is no reason behind Draco and Hermione's relationship… they just started liking each other….. weird noh? I didn't delete this fic coz it's special to me since it's my first chapter fic.. hehe. well, please r&r my other stories while waiting for this one! please! well, thanks for all your support and reading this… sheee yah shoooon

Silver


End file.
